Naruto no tame ni
by Nauchi Kirika-RE22
Summary: Sasuke, gadis cantik yang merupakan incaran para pria, gadis yang jarang menampakkan senyum maupun tawanya, selalu berwajah datar dan dingin terhadap siapapun. namun siapa sangka hanya karena seseorang wajah dingin dan datar itu langsung runtuh seketika...Warn: NaruFemSasu/Complete


_Suasana cerah ditengah-tengah taman yang luas nan indah menjadi saksi bisu kedua orang dengan keadaan fisik yang berbeda, yang satu berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit seputih susu dan tak lupa seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah indah bagaikan seorang putri dan yang satunya adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik serta memiliki kulit berwarna tan namun wajah rupawan yang dapat memikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya apalagi melihat senyum menawannya_

_Dsisni, ditaman ini akan menjadi saksi perpisahan mereka untuk waktu yang lama "Naruto" panggil sang Gadis dengan nada datar. merasa dipanggil oleh sang kekasih, Narutopun menatap dalam sang wanita cantik yang ada didepannya ini dengan penuh Tanya_

_Naruto terus menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya ini padanya pasalnya entah kenapa Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sangat menjanggal semenjak sang kekasih secara tiba-tiba menelponnya dan meminta bertemu ditaman ini, taman yang juga dulunya tempat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? katakan saja aku siap untuk mendengarnya" ucap Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan tetapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya sedang berkecamuk gelisah menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya ini padanya_

_"maaf" ujar wanita itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang dengan sekuat tenaga agar bisa tenang mau tak mau mulai khawatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih yang aneh ini "ada apa? kenapa minta maaf?" tanyanya beruntun lalu mendongakkan kepala sang kekasih dan membelai pipi mulusnya perlahan "katakan saja" ujar Naruto mencoba meyakinkan lalu tersenyum dengan tulus pada kekasihnya_

_dengan separuh hati, Sang wanitapun menarik nafasnya dan "aku akan kejepang nanti sore, maaf baru bisa mengabarimu sekarang" ujarnya dengan Nada sedih. Jujur, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan ini, apalagi harus meninggalkan kekasihnya ini, ia sungguh tak bisa, tapi apa mau dikata? inilah kenyataannya, ia harus pergi mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakaknya yang akan pindah ke Jepang_

_Naruto mematung, mulutnya tampak ternganga mendengar apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya ini. ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, hatinya terasa sakit ketika tau kekasihnya akan pergi meninggalkannya dalam waktu secepat ini "kau tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mengelak jika kekasihnya ini akan pergi darinya "bercanda kan?" tanyanya dengan berusaha meyakinkan kekasinya. Naruto menatap mata Onyx itu dalam, mencari kebohongan atas apa yang dia katakan. tapi, ia tak menemukannya, melainkan tatapan kebenaran sekaligus sedih_

_Naruto yang tak kuasa menahan sedihpun memeluk tubuh sang kekasih "kau serius ya?" tanyanya tetap memeluk kekasihnya dan membelai rambut panjang kekasihnnya lembut "aku bagaimana?" lanjut Naruto dengan nada sedih_

_"maaf" hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan atas pertanyaan Naruto padanya, ini bukanlah keinginannya dan ini semua atas kehendak orang tuanya dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_"Sasuke, jika kau akan pergi – " ujar Naruto yang tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mata onyx sang kekasih sangat dalam "maukah kau berjanji?" tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, takut jika apa yang ditanyakannya ini. Sasuke tampak menatap Naruto bingung dan - _

_"berjanji untuk tidak melupakan dan terus menungguku"_

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NarufemSasu**

**Gendre: Romance**

**Warning: abal, OC, Gaje, Gender Bender, Typo's, alur cerita kecepatan dan bla bla bla**

**Summary: ****_Sasuke, gadis cantik yang merupakan incaran para pria, gadis yang jarang menampakkan senyum maupun tawanya, selalu berwajah datar dan dingin terhadap siapapun. namun siapa sangka hanya karena seseorang wajah dingin dan datar itu langsung runtuh seketika...Warn: NaruFemSasu/Complete_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENGUMUMAN!**

**fic ini adalah fanfic gender bender, bukan YAOI, kalau anda tidak suka lebih baik jangan dibaca! mengerti! kirika tidak mau menerima flame, kirika hanya dedikasikan untuk penggemar ****_NarufemSasu_**** (kalau ada). bukan NaruSasu. **

**sudah kirika beritahukan loh ya, jadi jangan dibaca jika tidak suka dengan pair kirika yg mengganggu para FUJOSHI pair ****_NaruSasu_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story By: Nauchi Kirika – Chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heappy Reading All...:) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha University**

tatapan kagum serta memuja tertuju pada beberapa objek yang kini tengah berjalan disekitar Konoha University, beberapa gadis idaman para pemuda yang juga bersekolah di universitas yang sama, namun mereka hanya dapat mengagumi mereka saja karena mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa beberapa atau hampir semua dari mereka sudah memiliki kekasih yang juga merupakan pangeran kampus mereka

memang ada satu orang dalam segerombolan wanita itu yang masih belum memiliki kekasih, namun apa daya, mereka selalu saja mendapatkan tatapan angkuh bahkan tidak ada atau jarang yang dapat melihat ekspresi lain selain ekspresi datar dari seorang wanita cantik itu

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, gadis dengan paras cantik dan manis, memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang dan lurus dan sangat lembut jika disentuh, belum lagi wajah maskulin yang indah, sangat indah tanpa adanya kecacatan diwajah cantik itu, tidak lupa pula mata Onyx yang sangat kelam dan dapat membuat para pria yang menatap matanya akan tenggelam didalam kegelapan malam yang dimiliki mata itu

Selain Sasuke, ada juga beberapa rekannya yang juga banyak dikagumi oleh kaum adam, seperti Haruno Sakura, namun sayang sudah memiliki kekash, Hyuuga Hinata yang katanya sedang PDKT dengan Inuzuka kiba yang juga merupakan pangeran kampus dan juga adanya sang kakak yang sangat protective terhadap adiknya, dan yang terakhir Yamanaka Ino, juga namun sekali lagi para kaum adam itu harus pasrah karena Ino sudah memiliki kekasih terjenius serta akan sangat bahaya jika ada yang berani mendekati atau menggoda sang kekasih, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru Nara

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Sasuke menuju kedalam kantin sekolah dengan cuek namun tetap satu diantara mereka hanya dapat tersenyum lembut ketika mendapatkan tatapan memuja membuat para lelaki semakin menyukainya namun hilang seketika ketika saat itu juga sang pangeran sekolah datang dan salah satu diantara mereka langsung menatap tajam serta mengeluarkan aura membunuh kearah siapa saja yang memandangi Hinata

mereka lalu duduk disalah satu tempat yang kosong, Kiba, Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru lalu juga Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino

mereka memesan terlebih dahulu lalu mulai mengobrol "jadi? apakah kalian akan ikut di acara tahun baru nanti?" Tanya Kiba antusias lalu memandang teman-temannya penuh harap "ya, kalau aku sih setuju aja, lagi pula kan, jarang-jarang loh acara beginian" ucap Sakura dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Ino dan Hinata

"nah, yang lain?" Tanya Kiba memandangi teman-temannya yang hanya diam "ya, aku setuju" jawab Neji karena sang kekasih setuju jadi dia juga harus setuju. "apa boleh buat, merepotkan" jawab Shikamaru malas, membuat Ino selaku sang kekasih langsung menginjak kaki Shikamaru

"itteee..." ringisnya, Ino memandangi Shikamaru dengan kesal "kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, ya sudah. aku tau kau itu orang terpemalas yang ada didunia ini. cih... menyebalkan!" marah Ino lalu membuang muka

Shikamaru membuang nafas lalu memandang keksihnya lekat-lekat, ia sangat tidak suka kalau kekasihnya menjadi ngambek seperti ini "aku akan tetap pergi, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang mendekati atau merayumu untuk pergi bersama" tekad Shikamaru membuat rekan-rekannya terkekeh, Shikamaru akan sangat protective jika menyangkut sang kekasih

"terserah" balas Ino acuh, Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas lalu merangkul Ino yang tengah marah "Gaara dan Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba menatap keduanya

"aku akan ikut" jawab Gaara seadanya

"hn" siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Dan Sakura memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan khawatir, kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menjadi semakin irit kata? itulah yang mereka pertanyakan "ada apa denganmu Sasu-Chan?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati

Sasuke menggeleng, tetapi hal yang membuat mereka ganjal adalah Sasuke yang sedari tadi memandangi layar handphone-nya dan wajah yang terlihat marah "apakah kau dan Dobemu sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura

mereka tau kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih dan mereka hanya tau kalau Sasuke sering memanggilnya Dobe, mereka tidak tau siapa sebenarnya kekasih Sasuke dan Sasuke juga selalu mengatakan kalian tidak akan mengenalinya

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Sakura "hn"

Sakura dan rekannya yang lain hanya dapat menghela nafas berat mendengar jawaban yang entah apa artinya dan menurut mereka adalah mantra yang sering di ucapkan Sasuke ketika sedang kesal "jadi kau juga akan ikut?" Tanya Kiba. Sasuke mengangguk

"akhirnya, dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya Sasu-Chan tdak ikut dan sekarang akhirnya dia bisa ikut juga, beruntung si Dobenya tidak ada kabar saat ini" celetuk Kiba yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare secara gratis oleh Sasuke

CTAK

"ittee..." ringis Kiba kesakitan, setelah mendapatkan deathglare sekarang ia malah mendapatkan jitakan dari Sakura "kau ini bodoh" umpat Sakura lalu memandangi Sasuke lembut "kalau dia tidak ada kabar, mungkin sedang sibuk Sasu, jadi kau harus mengerti. nanti dia pasti akan menghubungimu" nasehat Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, mungkin Naruto saat ini sedang sibuk jadi lupa memberi kabar dan handphonenya lowbet

"OK, kita sepakat akan pergi bersama" ujar Kiba semangat

"ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada mata kuliah nih" ucap Sakura yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya "aku juga" ujar Ino lalu ikut berdiri "kami pergi dulu" pamit mereka

.

.

.

masih ditempat yang sama, kini terlihat para siswi yang tengah bergerombolan entah karena apa, namun itu membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru menjadi penasaran, hanya mereka berdua yang tidak ada kelas hari ini dan saat mereka melintasi dekat segerombolan wanita mereka penasaran dan akhirnya mendekat. Shikamaru mendecih melihat apa yang menjadi objek bagi siswi itu "apa mereka tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja ketika melihat seorang pria yang lumayan tampan? merepotkan" guman Shikamaru memandangi para siswi yang tengah memandang pemuda jangkung itu dengan tatapan memuja

Kiba yang juga melihatnya mengangguk membenarkan "ya, mereka itu seperti jarang melihat yang seperti itu saja. masih ada aku kok yang ganteng ini" ucap Kiba dengan sangat nasrissnya

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang Kiba katakan barusan "pantas saja Neji tidak menyukaimu berdekatan dengan Hinata, sikapmu saja begini" ujarnya yang membuat Kiba langsung menatap tajam Shikamaru "kalau saja Neji tidak melarangku berpacaran dengan Hinata aku akan berhenti untuk mendekati wanita-wanita itu" ucapnya ketus

Kiba dan Shikamaru lalu berbalik menjauhi tempat itu "kalian berdua, tunggu!" teriak orang itu, Kiba dan Shikamaru langsung menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengarnya, mereka berdua berbalik dan ternyata yang memanggil mereka adalah sang objek yang dikagumi para mahasiswi "ah... kurasa aku akan bertanya pada kalian saja" ucap orang itu setelah sampai didepan Shikamaru dan Kiba "kalian tau letak kantor kepala sekolah?" lanjut sosok itu bertanya

Kiba dan Shikamaru saling pandang sejenak lalu mengangguk "biar kami antar" ucap Shikamaru yang membuat Kiba kaget "kami sedang tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini, jadi biar kami antar" lanjut Sikamaru

Orang itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum menawan "ah... kurasa kalianlah yang lebih baik kutanyakan dari tadi" ucap Naruto lalu mengikuti langkah kedua orang baru dikenalnya ini "mereka memang seperti itu" ujar Kiba. Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti maksud Kiba "ah ya, kita belum berkenalan, namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto lalu berhenti berjalan diikuti Kiba dan Shikamaru yang juga berhenti berjalan. Naruto menjulurkan tangannya sebagai perkenalan, Kiba menyambut tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya "Inuzuka Kiba" sama halnya pula dengan Shikamaru "Nara Shikamaru"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti "sepertinya aku cukup familiar dengan Namikaze" sahut Kiba. mereka kembali berjalan "salah satu perusahaan terbesar dijepang, bekerja sama dengan Senju" ujar Shikamaru malas. Naruto tersenyum

"jadi kau baru disini, Naruto-san?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto mengangguk "ya, aku akan kuliah disini, sekaligus menjalankan perusahaan"'dan menjempuntnya' ucap Naruto dan batinnya

Kiba berdecak kagum mendengarnya "wah, kau hebat. aku saja masih belum di bolehkan untuk memegang perusahaan ayahku" ucap Kiba

"mungkin ayahmu belum terlalu mempercayakanmu" ucap Naruto dan itu sangat membuat hati kiba tertohok "benar katamu Naruto-san, diantara kami hanya dia yang belum dibolehkan untuk memegang perusahaan ayahnya" ujar Shikamaru sembari menyeringai

Naruto tertawa "haha... mungkin kau harus belajar lebih giat lagi" ujar Naruto. Kiba menahan marahnya karena Shikamaru yang juga ikut membuatnya emosi "cih"

"sudahlah, nikmati saja dulu, nanti kau akan kerepotan jika berurusan dengan berkas berkas menumpuk jadi, santai saja dulu" ujar Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana hati Kiba

Kiba mengangguk, ada benarnya juga apa kata Naruto, ia belum siap untuk berkutat dibalik meja kerjanya, ia masih ingin menghirup suasana luar yang bebas dan tidak memusingkannya "ada benarnya juga, nah sekarang kita sudah sampai" ujar Kiba

Naruto mengangguk "terimakasih sudah mengantarku" ujarnya lalu membungkuk. Kiba tersenyum senang "tidak masalah, mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman nantinya" ucap Kiba "hn... kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" pamit Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk. Kiba dan Shikamarupun pergi menjauh

.

.

.

**beberapa jam kemudian**

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan menuju perpustakaan saat ini, ketika jam mata kuliah berakhir, mereka langsung menuju perpustakaan mencari Sasuke, karena memang Sasuke selalu kesana membaca buku sembari menunggu temannya. mereka tau Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu jadi mereka harus bergegas namun nasib mereka harus tragis karena

BRUK

"ah.. ma-maaf" ucap Hinata ketika menabrak seseorang, membuat beberapa buku yang ada ditangannya langsung jatuh semua. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung saja membantu orang itu "maakan temanku ya" ujar Sakura

orang yang ditabrak juga langsung ikut memunguti beberapa buku "ah.. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, karena ini salahku" sahut orang itu yang ternyata Naruto. Sakura memandangi wajah itu dan

DEG

'ta-tampan' itulah yang ada dibenaknya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sadar jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih "ya, kami juga minta maaf kalau begitu, kami sedang buru-buru" ujar Sakura lalu memberikan beberapa lembaran buku yang ikut ia ambil. Naruto menerimanya

mereka berdiri lalu saling tatap, Sakura menengok kearah Hinata yang kini sedang merona malu "terimakasih" ucap Naruto lalu pergi secepatnya meninggalkan mereka. Sakura memandang Hinata sejenak "ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura

Hinata yang ternyata sedang melamun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memasang senyum kikuk "ti-tidak" elaknya "lebih baik kita segera pergi" lanjut Hinata langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya.

Saat mereka sudah mendekati perpustakaan mereka malah melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan wajah kusut. membuat dua wanita itu tidak tega "kenapa Sasuke, maaf kami terlambat" ucap Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng lemah lalu berjalan melewati mereka berdua "tunggu" teriak Hinata lalu Sakura dan Hinata berlari untuk mensejajarkan diri mereka dengan Sasuke "kau kenapa Sasuke"

"..."

Diam, hanya itu yang mereka dapatkan, sepertinya memang mood Sasuke saat ini sangat buruk membuat mereka khawatir saja "aku pulang duluan" ujar Sasuke dan berlalu pergi. Hinata dan Sakura cengo lalu mereka membuang nafas lelah, mungkin sekarang Sasuke hanya ingin sendiri saat ini dan tidak ingin diganggu

mereka tidak sadar jika kini tengah ada yang memandangi mereka dari jauh 'sepertinya dia marah' batin orang itu lalu pergi menjauh

.

.

.

pagi hari kembali datang di Konoha University, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sekarang sangat khawatir melihat sahabatnya yang saat ini hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong dan hanphone yang selalu ia genggam. mereka juga marah saat ini, orang itu membuat sahabat mereka menjadi lebih dingin dan Sasuke yang selalu mengeluarkan aura suram yang membuat mereka menjadi merinding juga

"aku ingi langsung keperpus" ujar Sasuke datar. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke. mereka tau saat ini pasti Sasuke membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri dan temapt yang tepat adalah perpustakaan, temapt yang sangat tenang dan aman

saat mereka menuju perpus, mereka berpapasan dengan Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan juga Kiba "kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba

"keperustakaan" jawab Sakura seadanya. Kiba mengangguk "sepertinya ada yang sedang BT nih" ujar Kiba

"sudahlah Kiba" tegur Neji

Neji memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan kembut dan susah untuk diartikan "kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Neji lembut, Tapi Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Neji

Neji membuang nafas pasrah "kalian, aku juga ikut ke perpustakaan kalau begitu" ujar Neji. Sakura mengernyit heran 'dia masih belum menyerah juga?' batin Sakura

"tidak, aku pergi sendiri saja" ucap Sasuke datar, Neji yang melihat Sasuke akan pergi langsung menahannya "aku temani" ucapnya keras kepala. Sasuke yang sedang malas beradu mulut langsung menyentak tangan Neji dan berlalu pergi

"sudahlah Neji, biarkan dia sendiri" ucap Shikamaru malas lalu merapat kearah Ino "kami akan keperpustakaan nanti, kalian ingin kekantin?" tawar Sakura

mereka mengangguk dan merekapun pergi menuju kantin

.

.

.

Sasuke segera saja memasuki Perpustakaan dan mencari temapt yang menurutnya aman, setelah ia menemukan tempat yang nyaman segera ia duduk lalu memandang handphonenya yang memang sudah beberapa kali ini ia coba untuk menghubungi seseorang tapi tidak aktif, bayangkan sudah seminggu orang itu tidak ada kabar, apalagi ini mendekati tahun baru, bukannya hari ini adalah hari terindah bagi mereka? tapi orang itu susah untuk dihubungi, membuat Sasuke kesal setengah mati

_"berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakan dan akan menungguku"_

kata-kata itu, Sasuke ingat itu dan itu adalah janji seseorang untuknya, tapi ia sudah menunggu 4 tahun tapi apa? orang itu belum juga datang menjemputnya dan menepati janjinya. kapan orang itu akan datang? belum lagi setiap ia berbicara dengan orang itu melalui via telepon, orang itu selalu saja berkata mencintainya. mencintainya tapi orang itu tidak kunjung datang.

dia juga ingin merasakan seperti teman-temannya, merasakan dekat dengan kekasihnya. tapi Sasuke bukan orang yang egois, dia mengerti juga dengan kearaan Naruto. tapi kenapa sekarang orang itu susah untuk dihubungi? membuat moodnya semakin buruk saja

setelah beberapa jam yang hanya Sasuke habiskan untuk membaca dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang akhirnya ia keluar juga dari dalam perpustakaan dengan wajah kusut, membuat orang-orang yang melewatinya mengernyit heran melihat wanita idola mereka sekarang sedang galau. mereka berfikir jika orang yang membuat Sasuke galau harus diberi pelajaran!

tapi Sasuke terus berjalan, tidak menghiraukan para siswa yang memandanginya dengan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda

Sasuke berjalan dengan gontai memasuki area kantin dengan terus merapatkan jaketnya, hari ini sangat dingin namun karena suasana hati yang sedang galau kadang ia bisa melupakan hawa dingin itu dan membuat kulit putihnya tampak pucat. ia segera mendudukkan dirinya ditempat yang kosong dan jauh dari keramaian, mengambil buku lalu membacanya lagi, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan

tiba-tiba datang seorang anak kecil yang membawakannya segelas coklat panas "nee-san, nee-san" panggil anak itu, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari buku kearah anak kecil itu. anak itu menyodorkan segelas coklat panas kearahnya "ini untuk nee-san" ucap anak itu sembari tersenyum ramah. dengan setengah hati Sasuke menerima coklat panas yang entah dari siapa itu "ini ada pesannya juga nee-san" ujar anak itu memberikan selembar kertas yang sudah dilipat sedemikian rupa

"dari siapa?" Tanya Sasuke datar. anak itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mengernyit heran ketika anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. ia memandang coklat hangat dan kertas itu

ia membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu membacanya

**_minumlah coklat hangat ini, agar tubuhmu tidak kedinginan...aku tidak ingin kau sakit Sasu_**

Sasuke mengernyit heran lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin, ia yakin orang itu pasti ada namun semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sasuke memandang kertas itu kembali, dengan ragu ia meminum coklat hangat itu yang membuat tubuhnya langsung hangat

.

.

.

**Malam hari**

Tok tok tok

Mikoto segera membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah beberapa wanita yang ia yakini adalah teman Sasuke "apa Sasu-chan ada bi?" Tanya Sakura sopan. Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah kearah teman-teman Sasuke "ada, kalau begitu ayo masuk dulu, diluar cuaca sangat dingin" tawarnya. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino mengangguk lalu mengikuti sang tuan rumah memasuki rumah

"kalian silahkan duduk, akan bibi panggilkan Sasu" Sakura cs mengangguk, Mikotopun berlalu pergi menuju kamar Sasuke

Tok tok tok

"Sasu, kamu didalam sayang?" Tanya Mikoto diseberang pintu, Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap walaupun sebenarnya malas untuk keluar rumah langsung membukakan pintu untuk ibunya "ada apa Kaa-chan?" Tanya Sasuke datar

Mikoto menghela nafas mendengar suara anaknya yang sangat datar "temanmu sudah menunggu dibawah sayang" ucap Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk lalu menutup pintunya dan berjalan bersama ibunya menuju kebawah tepatnya keruang tamu

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke tidak biasanya menerima ajakan teman untuk pergi memandang aneh adiknya "tumben ingin pergi" sindir Itachi. Sasuke mendelik kearah Itachi "diam baka Aniki!" bentaknya lalu pergi begitu saja

Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan mengirim satu pesan ke seseorang

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Naru-nii cepetan dong!" teriak seorang wanita remaja dari seberang pintu, Naruto segera saja membuka pintu lalu "aahh.. kau ini, ah ya apakah tunanganmu tidak marah kau berjalan denganku?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuruni tangga. sekarang Naruto tinggal dikediaman Uzumaki karena adanya paksaan dari sang paman dan terpaksa dia tinggal karena tidak ingin mengecewakan pamannya sendiri

"tidak, aku sudah menelfonnya tadi, tapi dia juga pergi kok jadi kita bisa bertemu disana" ucap Karin panjang lebar

Naruto terkekeh lalu menyentil hidung Karin "masih kelas 3 SMA sudah bertunangan... kau mengalahkan aku anak kecil!" ucap Naruto dengan seringai jahil

Karin langsung mencubit lengan Naruto "aww..." pekik Naruto kesakitan "aku sudah remaja Nii-san dan sebentar lagi kedewasa, jangan mengatakan aku anak kecil!" marah Karin lalu membuang muka, Naruto tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Karin gemas "lebih baik kita pamit dulu dengan paman" ucap Naruto, Karin mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto menuju ruang keluarga menemui ayahnya

saat mereka sampai, mereka berdua langsung mendapatkan tatapan seolah berkata 'kalian akan pergi?'. Naruto dan Karin duduk disamping pria berambut merah "paman, kami pamit ya" ucap Naruto sopan

Nagato mengangguk lalu memandang Karin "jadi kau tidak bersama tunanganmu saat ini Karin-Chan?" Tanya Nagato, Karin mengangguk "aku sudah memberitahunya kok tou-san, dan aku hanya ingin pergi bersama Naru-nii, kan jarang-jarang bisa bersama, toh disana kami akan bertemu kok" ucap Karin panjang lebar. Nagato tersenyum lalu memandang Naruto "langsung pulang ya, dan kamu Naruto, semoga berhasil" ucap Nagato. Karin mengernyit heran lalu menatap Tanya Naruto "hahaha... ya doain ya paman" ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu kami permisi" pamit Naruto lalu ia dan Karin menuju kegarasi untuk membawa mobil, Karin segera masuk kedalam mobil sport merah Nagato begitupun dengan Naruto yang langsung menyalakan mensin "apa ini mengenai pacar nii-san?" Tanya Karin penasaran

"ya" jawab Naruto

.

.

.

Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino turun dari mobil hitam itu dan menuju keramaian didaerah taman kota, saat ini daerah itu sangat ramai dengan banyaknya penjual-penjual yang tersusun rapi, banyak pula tempat bermain sembari menunggu jam 12 tiba

Sakura menengok kekiri dan kekanan mencari seseorang "mereka bilang sebentar lagi akan sampai" ujar Hinata ketika membaca sebuah pesan dari handphonenya. Sakura mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk mereka menunggu "kita kesana saja dulu" ucap Sakura setelah mendapatkan tepat duduk dekat taman, mereka mengangguk lalu Sakura dan teman-temannya menuju kebangku taman sembari menunggu

Saat mereka menunggu, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang hanya diam "apa dia belum ada kabar?" Tanya Sakura lembut dan hati-hati, Sasuke jika sedang BT pasti akan mudah marah apalagi yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Kekasihnya, akan sangat sensitive itulah yang Sakura pikirkan

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, Ino menatap iba Sasuke, jarang sekali ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini, biasanya Sasuke akan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja dan sekarang? yang ada hanya wajah sedih, kecewa dan sakit "percaya saja padanya, aku yakin dia memiliki alasan tersendiri saat ini" ucap Ino untuk mencairkan hati Sasuke "lagipula kami mengajakmu kesini untuk bersenang-senang kan" lanjut Ino dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya

Sasuke hanya diam, melirik sekilas layar handphonenya lalu menutup matanya, ia akan selalu mengingat apa yang Naruto katakan padanya, setidaknya ia akan menunggu untuk sementara "mereka sudah datang" sahut Hinata lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Neji dan teman-temannya melihat mereka

"ayo" ajak Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya diam dan mengikuti sampi mereka tepat berada didekat teman-teman pria mereka "jadi kita berkeliling dulu?" Tanya Kiba dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Neji "sekarang ada Sasu, jadi setidaknya kita mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat dulu kan" ucap Neji lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke

"Neji" tegur Sakura, Neji menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum kearahnya "aku hanya menganggapnya teman atau adik saja, lagipula apa gunanya aku menunggu dan mendapatkan hatinya, ia sudah ada yang memiliki kan?" ucap Neji panjang lebar. semua tertegun mendengarnya, bahkan Sasuke sampai memandang Neji tidak percaya

Kiba yang ingin menggandeng tangan Hinata langsung dicegat oleh Neji "aku masih belum mempercayaimu Kiba" tegur Neji. Kiba menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan dengan lesu

Sakura dan Ino tertawa "apa yang lucu?" Tanya Neji sinis membuat tawa kedua gadis itu terhenti "Cuma bergandengan tangan saja kok Neji, kau itu terlalu protective" ujar Sakura dan kembali tertawa. Neji mendengus lalu memegang tangan Hinata dan Shikamaru langsung saja menatap malas rekannya yang satu ini "ku akui kau menang banyak malam ini Neji, kiri dan kanan adalah cewek yang banyak dikagumi" ujar Shikamaru lalu menggandeng tangan Ino dan mendekapnya

Neji mendeathglare Neji lalu perlahan seringai yang membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru muak, langsung terpasang diwajah rupawan itu "aku juga banyak dikagumi kali" Ucap Neji sangat narsis 'sudah kuduga dia akan berbicara seperti itu' batin Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan

"sudahlah, kapan kita jalannya?" ucap Gaara datar ketika mereka belum juga jalan, Sakura mengangguk setuju dan berkat interupsi Gaara mereka akhirnya mengelilingi taman kota yang tengah ramai, menikmati malam ini bersama-sama ditengah keramaian

.

.

.

tidak berbeda dengan Sasuke cs, Kini Naruto dan Karin juga sedang berkeliling melihat-lihat, "Naru-nii, kita berhenti disini sebentar" ucap Karin ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Naruto berhenti berjalan lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Karin

"Paman, berapa boneka ini?" Tanya Karin, Naruto mendekat kearah Karin yang tengah membeli sebuah boneka panda, sangat imut dimata Naruto "bagaimana? baguskan bonekanya Naru-nii?" Tanya Karin meminta pendapat Naruto. Bukannya menjawab bagus apa tidak Naruto malah mendengus melihatnya "boneka dirumah sudah sangat banyak Imotouku sayang... kamu tidak bosan?" oceh Naruto lalu bertanya

Karin memasang wajah kesal mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan, "iisshh... boneka ini mengingatkan aku seseorang sih" guman Karin, lalu membuang muka

Naruto terkekeh lalu memandang Karin dengan gemas dan sangking gemasnya tangannya langsung saja mencubit pipi Karin yang membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengoceh "jangan cubit-cubit pipiku! memangnya pipiku ini apa main cubit-cubit aja"

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu merangkul Karin "baiklah, Karin kecilku"

Karin kembali merajuk "aku bukan anak kecil!" ucapnya marah, Naruto tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Karin "ayo kita lihat-lihat lagi" ucap Naruto

Naruto melihat kursi taman yang kini tidak ada yang menempatinya, ia menarik Karin menuju kursi taman "kau pasti capek" ucap Naruto, Karin mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Naruto dan memperhatikan bonekanya "Nii-san masih belum menghubungi pacar nii-san?" Tanya Karin

Karin melihat Naruto yang sepertinya terlonjak kaget "ah... aku lupa, habis handphoneku pake hilang segala sih" gerutu Naruto lalu segera mengambil handphone barunya dari saku celana dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk 'Itachi-nii' batin Naruto lalu membukanya, ia tersenyum 'sudah tidak perlu memaksanya dia sudah pergi' batinnya

Naruto mencari nomor ponsel seseorang di phonebooknya lalu

"moshi-moshi"

"apakah sudah siap?"

"sudah, ada ditaman dekat hutan kan?"

"ya, aku akan kesana nanti, oh ya, jangan buat aku kecewa"

"ok Naru-sama, kami sudah menyiapkannya"

"hm"

"Sudah saatnya ya?" Tanya Karin ketika melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya menunjukan pukul 11:31, Naruto mengangguk lalu berdiri dari tempatnya "kayaknya ini terlalu berlebihan" ucap Naruto pelan

Karin juga ikut berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto erat "aku percaya pasti berhasil, percayalah Nii-san" ucap Karin meyakinkan Naruto, Naruto mengangguk lalu kembali menekan nomor dan menelpon seseorang yang ternyata tidak aktif "gawat" guman Naruto panik

"Gawat apanya nii-san?" Tanya Karin penasaran. "nomornya tidak aktif" ucap Naruto frustasi

Karin yang melihat Nii-sannya panik langsung iba dan mengusap lengan Naruto pelan. Naruto menunduk dalam sehingga Karin tidak tau ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini "Naru-nii" panggil Karin khawatir. tidak lama kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menarik Karin "dia ada disini, ah.. kenapa aku baru ingat" ujar Naruto disela-selaa jalannya yang terburu-buru

"syukurlah, bagaimana kalau aku telpon Gaara? jika kita bertemu dengan mereka, dia punya banyak teman, kita bisa meminta tolong" ucap Karin membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya "baguslah, tolong ya Karin-chan". Karin mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis kearah Naruto dan dengan sigap ia mengambil hadphonenya

"Gaara-kun"

"Karin"

"ya, kalian ada dimana Gaara-kun?"

"didekat taman bagian barat"

"ah, jangan jauh-jauh ya, kami akan kesana"

"baiklah"

"bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, Karin menampilkan senyuman lima jarinya "mereka tidak jauh dari sini kok, ayo" ucap Karin lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto

.

.

.

"Baiklah"

"ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Kiba penasaran, Gaara memandang Kiba dan yang lainnya "Karin-chan akan kesini" ucapnya datar namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sedang senang saat ini "benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk "memangnya kenapa kalian tidak jalan bersama?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dan Ino langsung saja memandang keduanya "dia bersama sepupunya" jawab Gaara datar "apa kau tidak cemburu?" celetuk Ino bertanya

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya "untuk apa?" tanyanya yang membuat Kiba terkekeh "kau ini, walaupun Cuma sepupu mereka bisa saja saling suka" ucap Kiba.

Gaara tersenyum "katanya dia sudah memiliki kekasih Kiba" ucap Gaara. mereka mengangguk lalu duduk dibangku taman

setelah beberapa saat "kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kiba yang sudah mulai bosan dan tiba-tiba "nee-san, nee-san" panggil seorang anak yang menuju kearah Sasuke yang hanya duduk diam. semua teman Sasuke langsung saja memandang Tanya anak itu "aku butuh bantuan Nee-san" ucap anak itu menarik tangan Sasuke

"bantuan apa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran "nii-sanku penyakitnya kambuh" ujar Anak itu dengan wajah panik "nee-san harus menolongnya" lanjut anak itu yang mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Sasuke "aku?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Anak itu mengangguk "ayo" tarik anak itu membuat Sasuke bingung namun ia pasrah karena anak itu butuh bantuan tapi kenapa hanya dia?

teman-teman Sasuke yang berniat mengejar tiba tiba ditahan "jangan, biarkan dia pergi, kalian akan tau nanti"

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung saja menghentika langkahnya yang otomatis menghentikan tarikan anak itu "ini dimana?" tanyanya kearah anak itu namun

GREP

tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan dan tangannya yang satu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang untuk menahan gerakan berontak dari Sasuke "lepas!" ujar Sasuke dingin, namun orang itu tetap menutup matanya dan menyeret Sasuke yang ia tidak tau ada dimana

"siapa kau, leps!" ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin, tapi orang itu hanya diam dan terus membawanya, Sasuke yang mulai panik karena ia dibawa entah kemana dalam keadaan mata tertutup akhirnya mengambil jalan pintas dan ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan

"aw..." sontak saja orang itu langsung melepas tangannya dari gigitan Sasuke yang sangat menyakitkan dan melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sasuke "aduh.. sakit" eluh orang itu, Sasuke yang langsung bisa melepaskan diri langsung saja membalikkan badannya bersiap menghajar orang itu namun, matanya terbelalak melihat siapa didepannya

"na-naruto" gumannya pelan serta dengan wajah shock

Naruto merasakan Sasuke memanggil namanya, langsung saja ia mendongak memandang Sasuke yang kini terbelalak tidak percaya terhadapnya "uhh... gigitan mematikan" guman Naruto lirih mengusap-usap bekas gigitan sayang Sasuke tadi

BRAK

"ittee... jangan menginjak kakiku Sasu.." teriak Naruto kesakitan menerima injakan sayang dari Sasuke "baka" ucap Sasuke ketus, ia menarik nafas perlahan lalu membuangnya kembali, mencoba untuk menstabilkan fikirannya dan memandang orang yang berada didepannya ini. orang yang dipandang hanya mengaduh kesakitan lalu memandang Sasuke "kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos

Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat wajah polos Naruto langsung saja naik pitan dan "kau bilang kenapa Dobe? Kenapa? kau bodoh ya hah? kau datang tiba-tiba seperti pencuri dan sebelum ini nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi kau bilang kenapa?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nafas tersengal-sengal lalu menatap tajam Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar segala uneg-uneg Sasuke langsung saja memeluknya erat, membuat Sasuke langsung diam "maaf" ucap lirih Naruto "handphoneku hilang, aku baru saja membeli handphone baru dan tadi aku menelonmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif Sasu, kau tau betapa paniknya aku" lanjut Naruto masih memeluk Sasuke

Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak tau apa ekspresi Sasuke saat ini "aku tidak bermaksud untuk hilang kontak denganmu Sasu, kau tau handphone itu hilang saat didalam pesawat" ucap Naruto

Sasuke memukul Naruto namun pelan sehingga Naruto tidak merasakan sakit "seminggu? berarti kau sudah beberapa hari disini?" Tanya Sasuke datar

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menarik dagu Sasuke agar dapat bertatapan langsung dengannya "ya, aku memang sudah beberapa hari disini. tapi Ita-nii dan Mikoto-baa-chan sudah tau kok dan – "

"Aw.." ringis Naruto kesakitan "kenapa kau mencubitku sih?" marah Naruto tetapi tidak terlalu marah "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku hah? kau mau membuat hari-hariku suram karena memikirkanmu?" Naruto tersenyum tulus mendengarnya, ia senang ternyata Sasuke mencintainya terbukti dari apa yang dia katakan "maaf... aku selalu lupa membeli handphone baru karena urusan kerja, lagipula aku selalu memperhatikanmu kok" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya

Sasuke membuang muka "jadi coklat panas itu – "

"ya, kau tau aku bukan tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan saja kok, pas dihari jadian kita, malam tahun baru" Sasuke merona mendengar kata Naruto, ia kira Naruto akan lupa hari dimana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi Sasuke hanya diam

hening selama beberapa saat, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menariknya dan ketika mereka berhenti, Sasuke langsung saja memandang kearah depan, ada lampu-lampu serta bangku taman dan semua sudah disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat cantik, dibawah pohon Sakura lagi. itu sangat indah dengan lampu berwarna warni yang berkelap-kelip

Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke dibangku taman dan dia disamping Sasuke, Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis cantik itu "terimakasih sudah mau menungguku dan terus mencintaiku"

Booomm

Baarrrr

braaarrrrrrr

Sasuke memandang langit, selesai apa yang Naruto utarakan, bunyi petasan langsung terdengar dilangit, membuat langsit tampak indah dengan berbagai ukiran dari hasil ledakan yang ditampilkan diatas sana, senyum Naruto berkembang 'syukurlah tepat waktu' batinnya lega lalu ia melirik Sasuke yang kini tersenyum bahagia membuat ia tak bisa luput melihat wajah Sasuke, mungkin dalam pikiran Naruto, lebih indah melihat Sasuke tersenyum dibandingkan meluhat kembang api yang juga memang indah diatas langit sana

begitu seterusnya sampai suara ledakan itu terhenti dan Sasuke menoleh melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dan Naruto tidak sadar jika ia dan Sasuke sudah saling berhadapan "ehemm..." dehem Sasuke dan Naruto langsung saja kembali kealam nyata dan menatap bingung Sasuke, tapi yang ditatap hanya diam dan Naruto menarik bibirnya tersenyum "wajahmu cantik, indah dan manis ketika tersenyum dan aku beruntung karena yang melihat senyum itu hanya aku dan beberapa orang saja" sahut Naruto

ah... Sasuke merona membuat Naruto langsung saja mencubit pipi merona itu gemas, sedangkan sang empunya langsung mendeathglare Naruto, tapi itu tidak mempan, karena Naruto sudah kebal dengan deathglare Sasuke, malah ia menyukainya "kau tambah manis jika begitu Sasu-chan" goda Naruto dan lihat...! Sasuke semakin merona lalu membuang muka! uuuhhh... membuat Naruto tidak tahan tapi tiba-tiba

srek

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke kaget ketika Naruto langsung ditodong dengan pisau yang siap mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga "ah... pacarmu sangat cantik, apa boleh kami minta?" ucap orang itu membuat Naruto langsung marah namun tangannya sudah dikunci sehingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi "tidak!" teriak Naruto "Sasu, cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak Naruto, Sasuke mundur lalu memandang Naruto khawatir bercampur marah

"lepaskan dia!" bentak Sasuke, ia menatap tajam pria yang menodong Naruto

"tidak akan, dia adalah musuh bebuyutan kami dan kau" tunjuk anak buah orang bertubuh kekar itu "akan menjadi mainan sementara kami" ujar Orang itu lalu menyeringai

"jangan!" teriak histeris Naruto

Sasuke mundur ketika segerombolan orang-orang itu mendekatinya dengan seringai mengerikan diwajah mereka, Sasuke terus mundur hingga ia berbenturan dengan salah satu pohon yang membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana "ah.. gadis yang cantik" ucap Orang itu mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke menutup mata serta menekuk kakinya dan tangannya melingkar dikakinya dan menunduk takut. tapi beberapa menit sudah berlalu tidak ada apa-apa, dengan ragu Sasuke menengadah untuk melihat orang-orang kekar itu dan

"will you marry me"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berada didepannya dengan sebuah cincin berlian yang cantik ditangannya, jangan lupakan dibelakangnya orang-orang kekar itu membuka jaketnya dan terlihatlah tulisan 'I love U Sasuke'

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto, dia kira tadi hati Sasuke tidak kalut apa? dan sekarang malah menjadi begini, Naruto kau berhasil membuat Sasuke terdiam dan tercengang "Naruto" guman Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, sekarang perasaannya sudah mulai membaik, tidak seperti tadi yang ketakutan. Naruto tersenyum menunggu jawaban Sasuke dan

Sasuke mengangguk

Grep

"terimakasih Sasu.." ucap Naruto kegirangan masih dengan memeluk erat Sasuke, tak berselang lama iapun melepasnya dan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manis Sasuke dan sebalknya. kembali lagi Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, sangat bahagia karena rencananya berhasil

Prok prok prok

Sasuke menghadap kebelakang dan "selamat ya Sasu-chan" ucap Kiba dengan senyum lima jarinya, ternyata bukan hanya kiba, tapi semua teman-teman dekatnya ada "yey... Naru-nii berhasill" seru Karin bahagia. Naruto tersenyum lalu berdiri bersama Sasuke dengan bergandengan tangan

"kyaaaaa... baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke merona malu.." girang Ino dan Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum bersama Neji dan Shikamaru hanya menguap malas, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah merona lalu menunduk malu

Naruto memeluk Sasuke, menempelkan wajanya didada bidangnya untuk bersembunyi "kalian menggodanya" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum

"hahaha... jarang-jarang melihat Sasuke seperti ini" seru Kiba

Shikamaru sekali lagi menguap malas "aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata adalah kekasih sahabat kami" ucapnya malas. Naruto tersenyum "haha..." tawanya

Naruto beralih memandang Karin yang kini berada didalam rangkulan Gaara "terimakasih atas segala bantuanmu Karin-chan" ucap Naruto. Karin mengangguk lalu memandang Naruto jahil "kuharap Naru-nii akan cepat menikahi Sasu-nee, agar tidak mengatakan aku duluan lagi nanti" ucap Karin, Naruto terkekeh lalu mengusap usap rambut panjang Sasuke "secepatnya akan aku lakukan, toh keluarganya sudah sangat setuju"

"benarkah?" Tanya Sakura antusias, Naruto mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke yang berada didalam pelukan Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, dan hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya bersama Naruto dan ia juga berharap ditahun ini ia bersama Naruto akan terus bersama dan tidak terpisah lagi

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yyyeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy... akhirnya selesai juga Fic untuk tahun baru ini hihihi... Kirika seneng deh bisa nyelesain ini Fic, tapi ini pairnya NarufemSasu, jadi yang gak suka mohon lebih baik jangan dibaca hehehe...**

**selamat menjelang tahun baru Minna-san... salam Kirika...:D**

**REVIEW**


End file.
